User blog:CowEverAfter/20 Questions to Ask Your OC
i woke up and saw the discord and recent wimi activity spammed with this so ok why not i just...join in the trend??? Ps doing this on phone ill tidy it up later Question 1 What is the source of inspiration for Moolyn? at first i was going to make her idk daughter of the cow that jumped over the moon or like that cow in old mcdonald had a farm but then i thought i had a serious lack of myth ocs and i already had a sona in the eah fandom wiki sooo i just changed her parent and brought her over here. Originally, she was still the daughter of the cow who jumped over the moon AND hathor (you know that cow goddess), making her fairytale-myth oc but in her aesthetic process i wanted her to somewhat look like me (asian) and i decided to change up her parentage (i went around looking for 'chinese deities involved with cows') and ya basically that's how i found both of her parents she did not come from the fact that i loved cows. Like i said in her profile, her name was closely inspired by mine. i used to have this nickname 'cow' (i still do lmao) that i hated a lot but it got stuck with me due to the fact that the teachers kept pronouncing it wrongly :/ so ya something called peer pressure caused me to like it and then i was like: why not i just make an oc for this and bam moo was born and precisely why all my usernames is CowMooMoo or Cow# is because of that reason Her personality concept was that she was me but free from all the troubles of life. so ya that's why she's so cheerful and optimistic and stuff. her dancing ability came from the fact that sadly and tragically and ironically i cant dance but i can choreograph all the greatest showman soundtracks because that movie is awesome basically her source of inspiration is me in a sentence Question 2 What are Moolyn's motifs and aesthetics? at the time i created her i realy was in a kpop mood and you know they wear hoodies and jeans and everything (so did i) and yah basically i made her like shadows' oc jasper (i see the fringe similarity hmm jkjk lol), who wasnt brought up in her homeland (hence why moo has sneakers and hoodies and the lot but she still wears egyptian jewellery so there) She can wear egyptian clothing tho, like for Miss Mythos and Final Fate as like formal wear and in those outfits she will wear LOTS AND LOTS of jewellery Black and white are my favourite colours now (along with grey) and besides, they are like the colours of your generic stereotypical cow (i believe in strawberry cows!!!) and hence the reason why she wears black and white Question 3 List Moolyn's three powerful qualities and three horrible flaws. for starters, she's as cheerful and optimistic as pinkie pie. she really can brighten up anyone's day, with her sweet cherubic smile and goofball antics. her cheeriness is OFF THE CHARTS. secondly, she's a very caring friend. if you are legit down in the dumps she will be able to brighten your day. she also understands when and how you are hurting and if you're like really really close to her and you're sad, she'll be sad too lastly, she's very friendly, and can be considered a social butterfly. she thinks everyone as her friend, and she is always eager to make new ones. you cannot see moo without a friend or that would just be sad and tragic. however, with her flaws, she can be like really annoying. as in 'annoy-you-to-the-point-that-you-want-to-slap-her' annoying. basically just don't get too enthusiastic with things relating to her if not she'll bug you for the next whole week lmao. also, she's sort of adhd, so that counts, because that means she'll get too hyper. at the same time, she's very childish and it'll probably be very easy for you to swindle her money away and leave her sitting on the ground crying. basically that. Question 4 Who are Moolyn's four most important people? Moolyn's four most important people are uh actually i have no idea lmao her mom, her dad, her beautiful cousin (chione) and well tba i need to find the last one (prolly seth/bast/marisol but idkkk) omg this shows i need to get her more friends Question 5 What is your character's biggest fear? Drains. I don't care what but it's the plastic one with holes in it. Because she is my mythsona, we share the same fear in common. Legit don't show her/me a picture of a drain, I'll scream your head off. Question 6 Does Moolyn have any scars? If so, where did those scars come from and how did she get it? No, counting emotional/mental scars (she's a happy-go-lucky kid). Unless you count those bruises she has whenever she falls down and then starts picking at them. Question 7 If Moolyn were from any other pantheon/mythology, where would she fit best? probably the greek pantheon. she would have made a great daughter of apollo. Question 8 Who is Moolyn's childhood friend? Actually she has a lot of childhood friends that include the Egyptian Mythos but you know there's always that endless list of friends... Question 9 For Moolyn's future, what happens to her? omg this is such a hard question. hmm i think moo would rather accept the concept of death rather than immortality imo she would probably fulfill her destiny, then flit around hanging out with her friends in between working mortal jobs lmao like being a model or popstar or librarian or writer etc etc Question 10 What is Moolyn's sexuality? aromantic which is like really ironic given that she's supposed to be sort of a marriage goddess Question 11 Did anything about yourself inspire Moolyn? Do you see yourself in her? Yes totally. She takes after almost everything, looks and personality and idk Question 12 What would Moolyn so badly that she couldn't breathe? help idk she's too happy-go-lucky Question 13 What is your character's favourite memory? It's called taking a look through a candy store and being spoilt for choice. No wait that isn't literally her favourite memory...is it? Question 14 What Moolyn passionate about? Dance. Isn't that a bit too obvious? But what she hates is slow dancing, aka ballet, though of course she does appreciate the art and considers it an honor to even have learnt ballet. She's recently taken a liking to RNB. Question 15 Is Moolyn calm or violent? She's gentle yo goddess of music and dance and everything and the only time you ever see a violent Cow (notice how i used capital) then that's Moo in a hissy fit. Question 16 When upset, who will most likely listen to Moolyn? Or will they keep it a secret? well honestly moo wil talk to anyone who talks to her but at the same time i dont understand this question so Question 17 If Moolyn was part of a musical, which musical would it be and what character would she be? Angelica Schuyler from Hamilton. I don't know how but ok all the hamilton quizzes i took in the point of moo got angelica so Question 18 What feature of Moolyn makes her unique? Well the fact that she cant turn into a cow she doesnt care though Question 19 \ What does your character most love about yourselves? TBA Category:Blog posts Category:20 Days Challenge